


Non-Magnet Related Crimes

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Two enemies are set up on a blind date, things go better than you would think.





	Non-Magnet Related Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> I might have hit a bit of a fic writing slump, so I decided to use the ship and characters that no one but me cares about in an attempt to get over it.  
> Honestly I could also write Hal/Bito but that might take a while to figure out.

Neal hadn’t been on a date in years. He would say that the issue was his double life as a supervillain, but that had been before he’d seen how good Abel Tarrant was with women, Abel didn’t have any excuses for his criminal activities, and yet potential dates flocked to him. In fact, a number of the women who Neal had asked out had directly called him ‘crazy’ to his face, so the reason was pretty apparent.

One of his few remaining friends in the scientific community had set this up for him, of course, that friend was Bruce Gordon, who shared many of his issues and who had recently started working for Ferris Air again. It was just supposed to be a casual thing, with one of Bruce’s co-workers.

His should have realized what was going on before he did.

He arrived at the coffee shop, frazzled and slightly late, but in his defense, he had gotten too caught up in work and had only checked the clock twenty minutes before the date was supposed to start. His eyes scanned the room, looking for someone who matched the description that his friend had given him. Flight Jacket. Flight Jacket.

Oh.

Oh no.

He really should have figured it out by then.

Green Lantern was in the corner, staring out of the window. The man wasn’t in costume, but he wasn’t the best at keeping his secret identity, and Neal had figured it out mere months after their first fight, pretty much all of his villains had figured it out. He hadn’t seen Neal yet, so that was fine. He thought that he could probably sneak out while the hero had his back to him.

He must have pissed off Paul Booker or something because before he had even moved one step, a familiar voice called out. “Neal?”

Busted. Neal might as well face the music. “I’m guessing that you’re the one I’m supposed to be meeting here today,” he said by way of greeting as he walked over, noting that Hal didn’t really seem to be surprised. “Did you know it was going to be me?”

“Tom was acting suspicious,” Hal shrugged as if that was an explanation. “So suspicious that my working theory was Sonar. I was trying to figure out how to escape.”

Frankly, Hal regularly fought people much worse than Sonar, wouldn’t the worst choice of date be Hank Henshaw? Not that Neal would ever mention that thought to him. “Bito isn’t… that bad.”

“I just don’t want to hear about Modora for two hours y’know.” He looked awkward though as if he thought that he had just fucked up socially. “I miss when the most I had to worry about from you guys was that you might try to steal the Miss Universe competition.”

Neal found himself wondering if the Lantern was talking about Parallax when he said that, or if he was talking about the destruction of Coast City or maybe finding out exactly why William Hand wanted to kill him. At the same time, he could practically feel Polaris shouting that Mongul and Cyborg Superman had nothing on him. Something about the sad look on Hal’s face made him pull a napkin towards himself so that he could write the words ‘steal Miss Universe’ on it.

“What are you doing?” Lantern asked, watching his hand as the pen moved.

“Making notes. Do you have any other requests?”

Hal snorted, which maybe wasn’t the cutest response, but honestly, it was pretty good. “Please don’t. At least Sonar had a reason. What would you do? Make them dress up like giant magnets?”

“I can commit non-magnet related crimes!”

Unfortunately, that made people turn and stare at them, causing Neal's face to become bright red. Jordan was laughing at him though, his entire body shaking with mirth. Maybe this date wouldn’t be terrible then.


End file.
